


They Love Me

by Musicania



Series: Jackbum Title Fics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Platonic Relationship, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicania/pseuds/Musicania
Summary: Jaebum had noticed Jackson sniffling and coughing during their recent comeback and when he doesn't show up at the greenroom to rest in between filming, Jaebum takes it upon himself to go and find him.





	They Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project I’ve decided to give myself for absolutely no reason: to write a Jackbum oneshot based on all of Got7’s title tracks, excluding Japanese releases and repackage titles (for now anyways). The fics are NOT going to be related to each other unless otherwise specified. They’ll differ in genre, length, perspective and will pretty much just be based on wherever my brain takes me as I read through the lyrics. For those of you who might not know the English translations, I’ll post the lyrics at the end of the fic so you can see what I was working with. I don’t speak Korean so I’m relying on translations provided by other people so if they’re wrong, let me know. Fic titles will be taken from the lyrics. I’m also going to try to post the fics in the same order that the songs were released in (so debut track fic first) because I’m weirdly obsessive like that. I have planned for 12 fics in this series starting from Girls, Girls, Girls and ending with Eclipse but if people are enjoying it then I'll consider adding the Japanese and repackage title tracks as well as any new releases Got7 puts out in the future.
> 
> This fic is based on their debut track Girls, Girls, Girls from January 2014 off the album 'Got it?'

“Where’s Jackson?” 

Got7 had just made their way to their dressing room after a pre-recording rehearsal for Musicbank, the members peeling off outer layers of their stage outfits and collapsing all over the place as they pulled out phones and plastic fans when Jaebum noticed that they were missing a rapper.

“He was behind me when we left the stage,” Yugyeom said from where he was sprawled across one of the couches, his head in Jinyoung’s lap.

“I think he’s talking to the fans.” Youngjae added, picking up Yugyeom's feet and sitting at the other end of the couch, dropping them on his lap as he pulled out his phone.

Jaebum sighed, turning and heading back towards the stage. Jackson had been sniffling a lot earlier that day and Jaebum would tie Jackson to the couch if he needed to in order to get the man to rest. He would _not_ let Jackson get so sick he had to miss promotional events for the fourth comeback in a row.

He made his way backstage and found Jackson standing next to the stage, a green plastic fan in his hand aimed at the base of his neck as he smiled at chatted with the fans that were standing along the edge of the audience.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying but one of the fans said something that made Jackson laugh and the girls’ reaction was immediate. All of the girls cooed and aww’ed and the fans that had their phones aimed at Jackson adjusted them to make sure they caught the laughter. 

Jaebum chuckled to himself. It was always like that. All of them were lucky enough to be reasonably popular in their own right, but there was something about Jackson Wang that made him beloved around the world. When the other members were recognized they were occasionally only known as ‘members from the group that Jackson is in.’ 

Earlier in their career Jackson had shown such a natural talent for variety television so he had been the one to go out and promote the group and Jaebum had originally thought that that was the reason he was so well loved and recognized and perhaps that was still a part of it, but there was something about Jackson that drew people to him. He was so genuine, more than any other idol Jaebum had ever met. Sure there were moments his didn’t share with fans, but he hid very few pieces of himself. He didn’t have an idol personality and a real personality. He was just Jackson.

He was also so caring towards their fans, towards everyone really, but it really endeared him to igot7s. He’d stop and help up fans who were pushed or had fallen, taking the time to tell off people who’d mistreated them. He always asked if fans had eaten. Even as Jaebum watched Jackson took his fan and aimed it at the fans, cooling them off as if they were the ones in three layers of clothing who had just come of a stage filled with burning lights and doing physically exhausting dance routines. But that was Jackson. He’d willingly give someone the shirt off his back if he thought they needed it more than he did.

Of course taking off his shirt was a whole other reason why people loved Jackson. He looked _good_. The sexiest member of the group, other than Jaebum of course. Jaebum knew how hard Jackson worked to keep himself looking like that, to get himself looking better. Jinyoung once suggested in private that it was a way to make up for being the shortest of the group. It was always something that Jackson was insecure about and since he couldn’t change his height being fit was Jackson’s way of changing his body into something he was happy with, that he could be proud of. Jackson rarely missed an opportunity to show off and while it attracted the occasional obscene comment and attention, Jackson liked how he looked. He liked how the fans would freak out whenever he took his shirt off and Jaebum was glad that Jackson felt confident enough in his own skin to do so. 

Jackson coughed, subtly hiding it behind his hand, but it was clear enough to Jaebum who’d been watching Jackson like a hawk this comeback for any signs of overexertion or illness. He couldn’t control how much Jackson worked when he was overseas doing his own solo promotions but god help _anyone_ who tried to get in Jaebum’s way of making sure Jackson didn’t overwork himself during Got7 promotions. Even if he knew that both Jackson and the fans were enjoying their time together, Jackson’s health was more important and he knew that the fans would agree with him. “Sseun-ah.” He called as he stepped out from backstage.

The fans stirred, some calling his name and transferring their phones to point in his direction instead and he obligingly flashed them a smile and a wave before turning back to Jackson who was looking up at him curiously. “Food’s ready,” he lied. He didn’t want the fans to know the real reason why he was taking Jackson away from them, didn't want them to worry or speculation to run wild on social media. He knew none of them would want Jackson to stay with them instead of eating and wouldn't make a fuss about him leaving for that reason. The fans genuinely loved Jackson and wanted what was best for him.

Jackson looked at him for a moment longer, probably in confusion because they weren’t planning eating till later, but he said nothing as he turned back to the fans, bowing apologetically and saying his goodbyes, reaching out and squeezing a few hands, Jaebum enjoying the squealing and expressions of pure joy on the faces of those lucky enough to get a handshake from Jackson.

Jackson turned and jumped up onto the stage, making the four foot jump look easy, smiling smugly at the impressed noises the fans made behind him.

“Show off.” Jaebum muttered.

Jackson just grinned at him, turning one last time to send a finger heart to the fans, who cheered and called out for him to enjoy his meal and reminding him that they loved him. He heard one fan say the same things to him and he turned and smiled, not knowing who to direct it to but appreciating the words all the same.

“How do you get the fans eating out of the palm of your hand so easily? All the fans do is tease me.”

Jackson laughed. “That’s because _you_ tease the crap out of them. They’re just getting back at you.”

Well that sounded...about right actually Jaebum realized. He smiled, happy that they had the relationship with their fans that they did, the mutual teasing that they exchanged and the laughs they occasionally had at the other’s expense, but with an undercurrent of genuine love and acceptance and the knowledge that they’d do anything for the other. 

“Must be nice to be so loved.” Jaebum said, sighing dramatically.

“What can I say, they just love me.” He said, cupping his cheeks and sending Jaebum the aegyo that Jaebum was embarrassingly weak for.

His words reminded Jaebum of their debut track and Jackson must have agreed because not even a second later he was singing, _“Girls, girls, girls they love me,”_ and twirling his index fingers around one another, the choreography that matched up with the lyrics.

“Oh god, please no.” Jaebum laughed. 

To this day he honestly couldn’t believe they survived their debut. He would never say this out loud, but looking back the songs they’d been given were so generic—some were downright cringey—and their stylists back then had probably hated them—the only reason Jaebum could think of for giving them overalls in Stop Stop it. Not to mention several questionable hairstyles that some of them were still trying to overcome the trauma of having to this day. 

It was something of a miracle that they found themselves where they were five years later: an international success, all seven of them being able to contribute significantly to their music. He was so proud of all of them for how hard they all worked to get there.

“So what’s up?” Jackson asked. “I thought we were eating before the show tonight?”

“We are, but you’re getting sick. I know you love the fans and that you’re the king of fanservice but you need to rest.” Jaebum said firmly, making sure that his expression and his tone conveyed that this wasn’t up for discussion.

Jackson’s expression softened. “Okay hyung,” he said, surprising Jaebum by giving in so easily. He must be feeling worse than Jaebum had realized and Jaebum barely resisted the urge to reach out and feel Jackson’s forehead to see if he had a fever or anything.

Jinyoung and the maknae line always teased Jaebum, saying that he was overprotective and he admitted that maybe that was true. But only regarding Jackson. Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was because Jackson got considerably more hate than the rest of them, or because Jaebum felt guilty at how much harder Jackson had always worked to support the team and always had to be ‘on’ and in idol mode because while all of them worked hard and supported Got7 in their own ways, Jackson’s involved flying between different countries and constantly being in front of cameras. Jaebum being able to wake up whenever he wanted, wear whatever he wanted and spend the day alone in his studio working on new music for the group was completely different from what Jackson did day after day and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it if their positions were reversed.

Mark had claimed the couch while Jaebum had been out of the dressing room, but when he saw Jackson enter the room he slid off of it and joined Bambam on the blanket that had been spread out on the floor. Clearly the eldest had noticed Jackson had been under the weather lately too.

Jaebum sent Mark a grateful smile and nudged Jackson towards the couch, the rapper wasting no time in falling face-first onto it with a sigh.

Jaebum smiled as Jackson wiggled around like a puppy trying to get comfortable and was about to lower himself onto the floor next to Bambam and Mark when Jackson called him, patting the couch by his head when Jaebum looked at him. “Your back was bothering you yesterday. You shouldn’t sit on the floor.”

Jaebum sighed. It had been years since he’d herniated a spinal disc but the boys and the fans were still overprotective of him, not letting him do certain things and asking if he was okay if he showed even a hint of discomfort in his back. 

"I'm fine, Jackson." He assured. 

"No, sit." He said, patting the couch cushion next to his face. "I need a pillow anyways."

That was a lie. Jaebum had seen Jackson fall asleep standing if he was tired enough, but it wasn't like Jaebum _wanted_ to sit on the floor so he went and obliged Jackson, who wasted no time in laying his head on Jaebum's thigh the moment he was sitting. "Thanks Hyung." He murmured quietly. 

"Of course Jackson." Jaebum replied even though he honestly wasn't entirely sure what Jackson was thanking him for. 

Jackson closed his eyes and Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through Jackson’s hair, ignoring the staff whines about how they’d have to redo it before the performance. Their stylists had been with them long enough that they’d come to expect a few of them to make something of a mess of themselves between pre-recording and filming. It was more teasing than actual reprimands at this point. 

Jaebum didn’t miss the small smile on Jackson’s face when Jaebum tried to subtly press his palm against Jackson forehead, checking for a fever. "I'm okay, Hyung." Jackson said quietly. 

Jaebum just hummed, not agreeing with Jackson but not finding a fever so that he could disagree either. “Go to sleep. The food will be here soon.”

Jackson obeyed, closing his eyes and shifting so that he was laying more comfortably against Jaebum. Jaebum pulled out his phone, careful to make sure that it wouldn’t fall on Jackson even if he should drop it and started scrolling mindlessly through various social media pages, the fingers of his free hand still running absently through Jackson’s soft hair as the boy slept on peacefully. 

Jackson coughed in his sleep and Jaebum’s eyes strayed from the screen of his phone to Jackson’s face, relaxed in sleep. He looked younger when he slept, reminding Jaebum of the kid he’d met when they were teenagers, how Jackson had spoken in broken Korean and insisted on calling him B-Boy King even though Jaebum was admittedly a cocky asshole back then. He couldn’t stop the smile from creeping across his face as he remembered how Jackson called him ‘hyung’ for over a year without even knowing how old Jaebum was and his confusion when he found out they were born only months apart.

His phone vibrated in his hand, drawing his attention back to it, and he frowned when he noticed that Jinyoung had texted him even though he was sitting about eight feet in front of Jaebum. _You’re doing it again._

Jaebum sighed and didn’t even bother looking up because he already knew the expression that would be on Jinyoung’s face. He’d been told before that he needed to stop staring at Jackson the way he did because the fans loved zooming in on it and pointing it out but Jaebum didn’t care. It wasn’t like the fans were there at the moment and the members and staff already knew that he had a huge soft spot for Jackson.

He couldn’t help it. Maybe it was because he knew how much Jackson had suffered being so far away from his family when they were trainees and when they debuted. Jaebum admitted that he had given far from a good initial impression but he grew to become protective over Jackson, who felt the loneliness and homesickness in a way that Mark or Bambam didn’t. Maybe it was because Jackson tended to internalize criticism and beat himself up about it while keeping a smile on his face because he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone else with his problems. Jaebum felt like it was his job as Jackson’s friend, hyung and leader to ensure that Jackson really was okay and that he wasn’t just faking it because he wanted to make other people’s lives easier.

After all, girls weren't the only ones who loved Jackson. 

Jaebum did too. 

* * *

**Lyrics:**

I don’t even try, ‘Don’t know why they’re like that

Just seeing me makes them go crazy

My look, my style, my swagger

Oh I don’t do anything, just love myself the way I am

Just give a glance with a casual approach

“Hey girl! How’re you doing?” (hey)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

What’s with my body

(Girls girls girls they love me)

From birth until forever

I just show up (oh oh my)

Give a glance (oh oh my)

Stay breathing (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

Wear a little smile (oh oh my)

Move slowly (oh oh my)

Nothing much done (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

Don’t know whether it’s love or not

So many temptations everyday

This girl. That girl. All day long

Oh better make up my mind on just one

That’s what I wanna do but they simply won’t let go (hey)  


(Girls girls girls they love me)

What’s with my body

(Girls girls girls they love me)

From birth until forever

I just show up (oh oh my)

Give a glance (oh oh my)

Stay breathing (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

Wear a little smile (oh oh my)

Move slowly (oh oh my)

Nothing much done (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

Yo Uh

I’m not exaggerating, unfortunately not

This is not a song, just take my word for it

Don’t give a twist, please listen to me

Don’t know if you’ll understand, but it’s like I ate a magnet

My body pulls the girls around me, can’t do a thing

So many times already, this single day? I’m just too popular

Whether young or old, they grab me and say let’s play

Whether they know me or not, they say “Whatcha doin’?” Let’s have a talk

Wish I had a twin, maybe clone myself like Matrix

I’m only one, but so much in demand

Every lady wants a piece of me

I just show up (oh oh my)

Give a glance (oh oh my)

Stay breathing (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

Wear a little smile (oh oh my)

Move slowly (oh oh my)

Nothing much done (oh oh my)

(Girls girls girls they love me)

**Written by:**

JYP

(Or J. Y. Park "The Asian Soul" as he prefers to be called apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This one was short and had basically nothing to do with the lyrics of the song but as much as I enjoy Girls, Girls, Girls musically, the lyrics are frankly awful and the meaning of the song is just shallow (seriously JYP, what were you thinking...) and I didn't want to write either Jackson or Jaebum with that kind of personality. So I took liberties. The fics in the rest of this series will be longer and more connected to the lyrics. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of part one! Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated 💚
> 
> Also (and this has basically nothing to do with the fic or this series so feel free to stop reading here) I started writing this around the same time as the whole mess on Instagram where a fan replied to a comment on JB's Instagram making a joke about Jackson's height and neither Jackson nor Jaebum were impressed. I know most people have probably forgotten about that and I don't want to bring it up again, but it made me feel a bit weird about writing Jackson with a height insecurity in this fic (even if it's only mentioned for like 3 sentences and there is no way Jackson is ever going to actually read this). I personally don't see anything wrong with his height but I also understand that you don't get to choose your insecurities. It reminded me of Marcus Stroman, a pitcher on the Toronto Blue Jays (the only professional baseball team we have here in Canada). He's 5'7 (about the same height as Jackson) and was repeatedly told that his height meant he could never be a major league pitcher because the shorter you are the easier it is for your opponents to hit off you. His motto is 'Height Doesn't Measure Heart' and I feel like this fits Jackson so perfectly. Again, I don't think his height is anything for him to be insecure about but I hate that it seems to bother him so much since Jackson has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I wish he'd judge himself based on that, which is SO much more important, instead of something he has no control over. Stroman has also created a HDMH line of clothing to help promote overcoming adversity and to encourage society to stop encouraging stereotypes. [Here](https://hdmhapparel.com/) is a link if anyone wants to check it out. 
> 
> The traits you were born with should not define you as a person and I wanted to remind anyone still reading this that you are beautiful, even the parts of you that you might not like, and you shouldn't let anyone convince you otherwise ♡


End file.
